As Long As You're Mine
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts and the Halloween Ball is in full swing, even the Wicked Witch of the West is there.  What will happen when two of the returning Year Eights are left alone?


AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked :(  
Not HBP or DH compliant.

* * *

**As Long As You're Mine**

It was Halloween at Hogwarts and the annual Halloween Ball was well underway.

It was the year after the war and for the first time Hogwarts had eighth years. A group of students who had fought in the war, or had their final year disrupted, had returned to school to finish their education and get their NEWTS.

Hermione was dressed as Elphaba from Wicked, or the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz. She had straightened her hair and coloured it black, and even managed to transfigure her skin to a shade of green.

The muggle born and half blood students loved it, seeing someone dressed as a muggle version of a witch at a Halloween Ball for witches and wizards. Of course the purebloods weren't too sure but Hermione didn't care.

She had seen the musical with her parents in Sydney when she visited Australia to find them after the war. She loved it, and the soundtrack was on constant repeat on her ipod. There were some muggle inventions that she couldn't live without, her ipod was one of them.

Hermione looked around and saw Neville, dressed as pirate dancing with Luna, dressed as a fairy. Lavender, the angel, talking with Parvati and Padma who were dressed as a ladybug and a butterfly. Seamus was a leprechaun and Dean had used the ball as an excuse to wear his West Ham kit and come as a footballer. Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot and Michael Corner were dressed as Nearly-Headless Nick, the Bloody Barron, and the Fat Friar, and currently looked a little disturbing as they were talking to the ghosts themselves.

Pansy was dressed as a vampire queen, dancing with Draco, who was dressed as a Quidditch player. That boy had no imagination, she smiled. As she watched Draco and Pansy dancing looking like the perfect couple everyone thought they were.

It had been about seven months before the final battle when Snape had turned up at Order Headquarters with Draco and Pansy. They had finally found the confidence to turn their back on everything they had ever known.

Most of the Order were skeptical to say the least but over time they realised that Pansy and Draco had made the decision for themselves. They had been destined to be the Pureblood King and Queen since the day they were born, but they had finally found the strength to stand up and fight for what they wanted, not what their parents wanted.

Lucius Malfoy had wanted power and was even prepared to sacrifice his son to get it. Draco had been brainwashed and initiated for the life his father wanted from birth. He had acted in the way he was instructed to to avoid the beatings and torture at home.

It turns out Pansy's life was not much better. Her parents had decided that she needed to have a good pureblood husband. She was to marry well to increase their standing and wealth. It had not taken them long to realise that Draco Malfoy would be a good match, and it was not hard to convince the Malfoy's that their children would be a good match. As such from a very early age they were aware that they would be married, no matter what they wanted.

Pansy had acted in the way her parents expected her to act, and taught her to act. She was instructed to make sure everyone knew that Draco was her's, and to make sure that everyone knew that they were a happy loving couple.

Due to this Pansy and Draco were incredibly close but neither felt romantic about each other. They were best friends, and showed each other affection, as it was the only affection that they ever received. Although this gave the outside world the perception that they were the couple that they were destined to be.

Surprisingly those students who had returned after the war had got on reasonably well. They all had classes together and had formed their own study group and used a common room, established especially for them, without argument. You could even have said that they were all friends, even if it was of differing levels.

Pansy and Draco had been accepted eventually by Harry, Ron and Hermione, which has assisted in the rest of the year eights accepting them. Neville and Luna had also helped as they had been with the Order and around since Pansy and Draco had arrived to fight with them.

"Would the witch like to dance?" a voice asked, bringing her back to reality. She turned around, and look at who the voice had come from. She smiled, and took the hand that was being offered, which lead her to the dance floor.

As they started dancing, the song changed to a slow one. They moved together, with his hands moving around her waist, as her's went around his neck.

"So where were you just then, you looked miles away" he asked quietly

"Just thinking, reminiscing" she answered "Would you ever have thought we'd be here, together, as friends, on the same side".

"No" he answered honestly, "But I'm glad we are".

Hermione smiled, and leaned a little closer into Draco, resting her head on his chest.

The song ended and another one began, another slow song, so Draco and Hermione stayed exactly as they were.

"So what were you reminiscing about?"

"How things were, and how things are I suppose" she said looking up into the sliver eyes that were gazing back at her.

Draco smiled and pulled her closer, wishing he could stay like this forever. One of the things he had realised over the last year or so since he arrived at the Order was how amazing and beautiful Hermione Granger was. He knew she was intelligent, he'd always known that and hated it, as it went against everything that he had been taught. Mudbloods were inferior, yet she was his equal, she was just as intelligent as he was, if not smarter. She was certainly the most intelligent witch of her age.

As he got to know her he realised that there was much more to Hermione Granger than her intelligence. Her grace, kindness and heart had amazed him, as had her beauty. He knew he'd fallen for her, but he was scared. She had forgiven him and was his friend, but how much she had forgiven he didn't know and was afraid to ask. Being his friend and accepting him into the Order was one thing, giving him her heart was another thing altogether.

The song ended and a faster paced song began. Draco released his hold on Hermione slowly. She smiled as she moved away, and headed back to the rest of the Year Eights who were slowly congregating in a corner. Draco followed.

The ball continued and the group danced, and socialised together. As the evening drew to a close everyone was being rounded up to head back to their dormitories. The Head Boy and Girl had been sent outside with Professor Flitwick and Professor Hooch to round up the students who had inevitably crept outside.

The prefects were rounding up the end of the students, and the Year Eights agreed to meet in their Common Room, as they had a later curfew than all other students. Some of them took the opportunity to head back to their rooms and get changed, while some had just headed straight to the communal common room.

Once in their Common Room the party continued, with Butterbeer, and Firewhisky, more dancing, and talking.

Pansy was sitting across Draco's knee facing the fire when Hermione walked in with Lavender, who she had learnt to tolerate as her relationship with Ron was still going strong. They had both changed out of their costumes into more comfortable clothes.

Draco's eyes went straight to Hermione who was now wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with "Green for Good" across her chest in green writing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The t-shirt and jeans showed off her figure and her hair was now back to its normal colour and had a slight curl in it. She kicked off her sandals as she walked in the door, smiling at Neville who had said something as she entered.

Pansy was trying really hard to suppress a giggle. She knew Hermione had entered the Common Room without even looking up, as she felt Draco's posture change, and then felt a certain bulge against her leg. She moved slightly, brushing against the bulge, before turning and looking at Draco with a huge grin, not that Draco was looking at her, his eyes were still on Hermione.

Pansy wriggled again, and this time Draco felt it and his head snapped to look at her. Pansy giggled and whispered "Well I know who you're looking at".

Hermione looked over towards the fire at that exact moment, and saw Pansy whispering in Draco's ear. She felt her heart drop slightly as a surge of jealousy ran though her, but she kept the smile on her face.

As she had got to know Draco she had learnt that he had lots of good qualities, and she had felt an attraction to him, but she knew that he was Pansy's. It didn't matter that he was smart, funny, and as sexy as hell. She loved his intelligence. He was someone she could really talk to.

She moved more into the Common Room, grabbing a butterbeer and found herself talking to Seamus and Dean, who were debating who the best James Bond was. There were times she liked having normal muggle conversations. It felt safe.

As the boys argued between Sean Connery and Pierce Brosnan, Hermione looked around the room and realised that everyone around her was pairing up, at school and at home, Neville and Luna, Pavati and Terry, Lavender and Ron, Harry and Ginny, plus Draco and Pansy. I'm fine on my own, she told herself in her head. I need to learn who I am, she thought, and then she saw Neville and Luna curled up in a chair, and she sighed, I'd still love someone to hold me though. She shook her head again, and rejoined the conversation with Seamus and Dean, upsetting Seamus by agreeing with Dean that Sean Connery was most defiantly the best James Bond.

Eventually people began to tire and head to their dormitories. Draco had spent a large part of the night watching Hermione, from the back of the room, as she interacted with everyone. Pansy had left Draco's knee, spending time with the Patil twins and the rest of the group, but keeping an eye on him, smiling a secret smile as she watched him watch Hermione.

"Do yourself, and me, a favour and tell her." a voice whispered in her ear.

It pulled him from his thoughts and he turned and saw Pansy standing beside his chair. She smiled, kissed the top of his head and turned to leave. As she reached Lavender, Ernie and Michael she turned and saw the shocked look on his face, as her words registered in his head. She smiled at him and mouthed the words "Do It" before turning back to the group who left.

Hermione was asleep in a chair by the fire, and Draco suddenly realised that they were the only two left. He had been watching her so intently he hadn't realised everyone else had left. Draco moved from his seat near the back of the room, to one next to the fire. He continued to watch her, and as he did so, he saw how curled up she was, and realised she would be really sore the next day.

Quietly he moved over to her and lifted her into his arms. He got that warm fuzzy feeling in his heart that he got every time she was close to him. Reluctantly he lay her down on the sofa, so she could stretch out.

She stirred slightly as he lay her down. He quietly moved away, cast a charm to lock the door and retrieved a blanket from one of the cupboards to lay over Hermione. As he covered her with the blanket she opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at Draco, and smiled at him.

He crouched down so his face was level with hers. "Go back to sleep", he said quietly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I should.."

"Ssh" he cut her off. "We'll be fine here, I've locked the door. So just sleep."

Draco went to stand up, and her hand came out and grabbed his arm. "Stay with me" she asked quietly.

Draco looked back at her and saw her big brown eyes and he could see the warmth there, and a hint of desire. At least that is what he hoped he saw. He smiled, and nodded.

He lowered himself onto the sofa and Hermione curled herself into him, resting her head on his chest. She knew she shouldn't have asked him, but seeing him there, and the way he had looked at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear, had made her brave. Even if all she got was to sleep in his arms she would take it. She wanted to feel loved, she wanted to be held.

Draco held her, and instinctively rubbed her back, taking in every moment of having her in his arms, as he didn't dare let himself believe that she felt what he felt. Thinking Hermione had fallen asleep again, he gently kissed the top of her head, squeezing her slightly, silently saying "I love you" as he knew this would be his only chance.

Hermione moved slightly, and summonsing all of her Gryffindor courage she lifted her head and looked at Draco. She saw the shocked look on his face from her movement, and she couldn't help but smile. She had been happy to be in his arms but with his actions, she realised that she needed to make every moment last.

As this thought crossed her mind she remembered who she had been dressed as earlier that night and a song from the musical came into her head.

Draco was still looking at her, waiting for her response and she can see a nervousness in his eyes. He really had no idea what her reaction would be.

Hermione again used her Griffindor courage and found her inner Elphaba and leaned into kiss Draco.

It took Draco a second or two to realise what was Hermione had done, before he kissed her back. The kiss was slow and tentative to start, but by the time they had to break apart needing air it had become passionate and strong.

As Hermione took deep breaths, she tried to refocus her mind. The feelings she had been harbouring had multiplied with the kiss, but there was a part of her brain that was screaming that he wasn't hers.

Draco, himself still gathering his breath, was running his hands up and down her back watching Hermione. He could see that she appeared to be having some internal debate. He didn't want her to think, he just wanted her to feel. He knew if she followed her head she would leave, and after that kiss, he knew it would kill him to let her go.

He brought his one of his hands up into her hair and gently pulled her in for another kiss, feeling his heart leap when Hermione responded, kissing him back.

Hermione had been on the verge of asking him what he was doing, what it meant, but the minute that he kissed her that was all forgotten. She lost herself in the kiss.

This time when they broke for air, Draco kept kissing her down neck, leaving Hermione's brain fuzzy, caught between her feelings and the fact she knew it was wrong and he could never be hers.

Desperately searching for some clarity Hermione could suddenly hear a song in her head, and listening to the words, she found the strength to go after something she wanted.

"As long as you're mine" she whispered quietly.

Draco heard her say something but couldn't make out what it was. He stopped what he was doing and moved to look at Hermione.

She smiled at Draco, as he looked at her. She was amazed how sliver his eyes were, and when she looked into them she felt like she was looking into his soul. She was lost for words, she could see the hope and desire that was in his heart.

Draco cupped Hermione's cheek, bringing her back to reality. "Did you say something?" he asked quietly.

"It was just a line from a song I have in my head." Hermione said blushing

"It kind of summed up how I'm feeling. You must think I'm stupid" she mumbled as she lowered her head, not wanting to look at him.

Draco's hand was still on her cheek, and he gently stroked her cheek and pulled her face up so she was looking at him. "And how are you feeling?" he asked, with a feeling that if he didn't ask he would regret it.

"Scared, and a bit confused" she answered honestly but quietly.

Draco looked at her and for once he wished he was a Gryffindor and had the courage to be brave, rather than Slythrins cunning and ambition.

"So is that what the song is about?" he asked, not having the courage to say what he wanted, which was that she had nothing to be scared or confused about as he loved her and would love her forever.

"No" she answered honestly, "its a love song about taking a chance and making the most of the time that you have with the person you love" she whispered, blushing deeply.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw in her beautiful big brown eyes the fear, hope and confusion she was feeling.

Looking back into his eyes, Hermione again thought she saw a look of desire. It was this look that stopped her getting up and running back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Use legilimency and I will show you" Hermione said, hoping that he would find the song as powerful as she did, and maybe she'd get to hold him too tight just a little longer.

Draco looked at her and smiled, "If you're sure"

"I trust you" Hermione said, moving her head closer to his.

Draco said the spell and Hermione thought of the scene in her head.

Draco was suddenly sitting in a theatre, with a stage in front of him. On the stage was a woman dressed exactly as Hermione had been earlier that night, with a man dressed in a suit type of costume, with smoke over the stage. Music started and then the couple began to sing.

_**Elphaba**_

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_**Fiyero**_

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

Draco could not believe how true the words felt as he heard them. He had no idea what the story was about, but listening to this song, he realised it was saying exactly what he wanted to.

_**Both**_

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_**Fiyero**_

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_**Both**_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow this moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

_**Fiyero**_

_(Spoken)_

_What is it?_

_**Elphaba**_

_(Spoken)_

_It's just for the first time,_

_I feel...wicked_

Draco glanced at Hermione who was sitting next to him and saw the look on her face, she was totally engrossed in the show and had tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, but he remembered it was a memory.

As the scene on the stage changed, Draco pulled himself out of Hermione's memory and saw the same tears in her eyes. This time he did reach up and stroke them away.

"Do they end up together?" he asked

"Yes" Hermione answered.

"Good" Draco replied, leaning in and kissing Hermione gently.

"Draco" she breathed as they broke apart, "what are we doing?"

"Being wicked" he answered with a smile, but Hermione did not smile back

"But Pansy" she questioned, pulling back from him, looking scared again

"Pansy is my best friend and I love her, but only as my friend". Draco answered, gently running his hands through Hermione's hair. Taking a deep breath and looking straight into her eyes Draco did as Pansy had told him to, and told Hermione everything.

"Hermione I fell for you while we were still at Grimmauld Place, and I was so scared during the final battle that I was going to loose you. I love you, but I understand why you could never love me, so tonight is me making every moment count, just for this moment, as long as you're mine, just like that song says"

The tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, except looking into Draco's eyes she could see that every word was true. He loved her.

Hermione was no longer scared. She finally felt calm, she was that girl.

"Draco I.."

"Hermione please, I understand, but please can I just hold you, just for tonight" mumbling, letting his head drop

"No" she answered, and his head snapped up to look at her, "You can hold me forever".

Hermione cupped his face in her hands, "Draco that song came into my head because if tonight was all I got then I was going to take it, even if you said there was no future for us as a pair, but you love me, and I love you".

"You love me?"

"I love you, I just thought you belonged to Pansy, and I never thought you'd love me. I'm mudblood, know-it-all Hermione Granger, why would you love me?"

"Because you are beautiful, and smart, and everything I want"

Hermione could feel the tears on her cheeks again, and closed her eyes to try and make them stop. As she did, she felt Draco kiss them away.

She opened her eyes, and smiled. Draco was smiling back at her. Hermione snuggled into Draco holding him closely, before tilting her head up to kiss him once again.

This kiss was gently and loving, and when it ended Draco and Hermione curled themselves into each other even more and fell asleep on the sofa, knowing that this was just the start of their relationship, and that their love would shine brightly forever.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :)


End file.
